Out Of the Woods
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: Ten years ago, Alice witnessed the Bite of '87 on her birthday. That same day, she lost her best friends. Now, ten years later, Alice hears about a night security guard opportunity at Freddy Fazbears. Determined to find out the full truth of her friends' deaths, she takes the job. But she just might find more than she is looking for and get herself into a world of trouble.


**Heyo! First FNAF fanfiction! All chapters will be based off of a line from each song from Taylor Swift's album 1989. You'll see where I'm going as the story goes on. Should my plans change, I'll write it in bold in the chapter introduction. First things first:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FNAF, nor do I own Alice. Alice belongs to user ****_alice the wolf therian. _****If you haven't already, go read her story Five Nights with Foxy, it's great! Alice's age will be moved down to eighteen, while she is actually twenty one in her original story.**

**I own my OCs Chase, Bella, Noah, Jesse and Bryan. Since we don't know the names of the children (i changed them to teenagers for the sake of explanation) that were killed, I gave them names and assigned them to each animatronic. They aged over time (hey, it's a story, i don't have to explain everything strange). They are listed as below:**

**Chase, 18 - Foxy**

**Bella, 16 - Chica**

**Noah, 15 - Bonnie**

**Jesse, 17 - Golden Freddy**

**Bryan, 17 - Freddy**

**While they are haunting the animatronics, they do appear in their ghost form from time to time as you'll see as the story progresses. Bryan and Jesse are twins.**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody here was someone else before...<em>

* * *

><p>I used to believe in fairytales. The ones that your parents used to tell you when you were little, before you'd fall asleep. The ones that made the world seem brighter. The ones about talking animals, frogs that turned into princes, princesses rescued by true love. All of them. I wish I could've known how naive I was.<p>

I was eight years old at the time. Or, just turning eight. It was my birthday, and I was celebrating it at the the best place in the world at the time. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My friends, family and I were gathered in Pirate Cove's party room and the animatronics were singing Happy Birthday to me. All except one. Foxy. He was behind his curtain, waiting to be activated for his cue. Foxy was very popular amongst the kids. Everyone loved him, including me. I loved hugging him and feeling his soft fur.

When Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were done singing I blew out my candle and everyone cheered. Pizza was brought in by the employees and cake was distributed evenly amongst the guests. Afterwards, we went wild. We played in the ball pit, we climbed the ladders and trekked along the bridges at the very top, we played in the boat. But when it was time for Foxy to come out, half of my friends and me sat in front of his stage, eagerly waiting for him to appear. The curtains pulled apart and the Cove's theme began to play. Foxy picked his head up and looked at all of us, raising his hand to scratch his head.

"I-I-I was told-told it was some-one's birthday to-today." he said. "Where's A-Alice?"

All eyes were on me as I stood up. "I'm Alice." I answered.

Foxy motioned his hook for me to come closer. I walked up to the edge of the stage and Foxy picked something up from behind his back. He turned back around and placed a captain hat on my head.

"You-you're apart of me-e-e hearty crew-crew." Foxy said. "I expect ye-e to be as good-good a captain as me, Al-Alice."

"I promise." I said.

He pulled me into a hug, laughing and then standing up. "Alri-ight, mateys! As yer-r captain, I command you-you all to be-e safe while you're play-aying in Pirate C-C-Cove!"

"Yes, Captain Foxy!" we all said in unison.

We went back to playing. My best friends had dragged me off to the ball pit. Chase, my closest friend, jumped in first. I followed behind. At eight, I didn't know much about crushes, but I'm sure Chase was one of many. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Fair skin and he was my age, just two months older. Our parents were best friends since they were in high school, so Chase and I grew up together. Even when to the same schools. He'd protect me and defend me from bullies.

My other friend, Bella, was throwing balls at Noah. She was tan, with black hair and blue eyes. She was younger than me by seven months. Noah was the youngest of us all. He was five then, with reddish blonde hair and brown eyes. He was throwing the balls back at her, laughing the whole time. Near the edge of the ball pit were the twins, Bryan and Jesse. They had platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. Bryan was in the ball pit and Jesse sat on the edge.

"Come on, Jesse!" Bryan said. "You love the ball pit!"

Jesse shook his head. "I don't wanna get in."

They were polar opposites. Bryan loved fun and anything associated with it. His brother kept to himself most of the time, and had a somewhat dark sense of humor. But the one thing they had in common was the urge to look for trouble. If one got in trouble, so would the other. It was automatic.

The animatronics voyaged around the Cove, interacting with my guests and friends. We weren't the only party there. Another boy, I overheard his name was John, was turning nine. He sounded like a brat. He was rude to his party guests and just sat at his table with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. A woman I'm going to guess was his mother was standing nearby, talking to another adult. She didn't have her attention on her son. I watched as he got up and stomped his way to the stage where Foxy stood.

"Hey, you stupid Fox!" he said.

Foxy looked up at him. "A-Ahoy, matey!" he said. "Are you enjoy-oy-oying Pirate Cove?"

"Why didn't I get a captain hat?" John demanded, glaring at Foxy. "Why didn't you say happy birthday to me?"

"I was-wasn't aware of a-a-another party." Foxy said. There was a sudden whisper that sounded like it came from Foxy's voice box, but I wasn't sure. I didn't catch what it said. Foxy's head twitched unnaturally.

"I want a captain hat!" John yelled. Still, his mother didn't notice. He climbed onto the stage. "I want a happy birthday from you! Now, now, now!" He stomped his foot.

The atmosphere changed and a chill passed down my back. Foxy's yellow eyes noticeably darkened (if it was even possible, since he was a robot). John demanded a captain hat again and I saw him raise his leg. But it never came back down. Foxy's jaw unhinged and his mouth lowered over the boys head. There was a crunch and red splattered everywhere. John's body slumped to the floor. He wasn't moving. The world seemed to freeze, and there was a scream. Before I knew it, I was yanked from the ball pit by my mother. She pulled me into her arms and she ran for the door. I didn't know what to do. Cry, scream, anything. I remember looking around for my friends, but I never saw them. Crowds of people flooded into the parking lot, placing their kids into their cars and speeding off into the distance. Mom did the same with me. I twisted in my car seat to look behind me. The restaurant faded into the distance as my mom fled into the direction of home.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I woke up to my mom speaking hurriedly and hushed on her phone. I was surprised to get any sleep at all after what I had witnessed at my birthday party. In my dreams I could still see the blood staining the floor and John's body on the floor with blood coming from his forehead. I could see the blood dripping from Foxy's muzzle and teeth. I climbed out of bed and went into my mom's room. She muttered something else that I couldn't understand and put the phone down.<p>

"Mommy?" I said. She looked at me. Her face was distraught and her eyes were filled with tears. I stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

My mother knelt down in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Alice, sweetie, there's something I have to tell you, and I need you to do your best to understand. Can you do that?" I nodded, confused. She continued. "You... won't be able to play with your friends... anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"They're not around anymore. They're, um, in a better place now." Mom said, the struggling and pain in her voice obvious.

At the time, I had no knowledge or understanding of death. I just thought mom was trying to be nice about saying that they had moved away or something. It wasn't until a few years later, when mom knew that I was finally old enough, that she came clean. The day she told me I'll never forget.

Apparently, the day of my birthday, amidst the chaos, someone had taken the chance to kidnap my friends. The police inspected the entire pizzeria and never found them until three days later when one of them looked inside the animatronics and found one of them stuffed inside. They found all of my friends, one in each robot. They never found the killer.

That was the day I stopped believing in fairytales.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Note: This might be the only chapter that will be in Alice's POV.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
